


"It wasn't even about you, relax." "IT HAD MY NAME ON IT."

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: Will should probably watch where he throws things. Like secret notes. Specifically secret notes.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 63





	"It wasn't even about you, relax." "IT HAD MY NAME ON IT."

Will hadn't been watching when he threw the scrunched-up paper back at Ellen, refusing to let her see the red spreading over his cheeks. Will didn't see it hit Nico Di'angelo in the head. What Will did hear, was Ellen jumping up from her cabins table and shouting his name, making him turn around in time to see Nico open the balled-up paper.

"Nico wait!" Will jumps to where Nico is standing beside the Hades table, plucking the paper out of Nico's hands and stuffing it in his pocket.

"What was that" Nico crossed his arms.  
"Nothing, it wasn't meant for you, it wasn't even about you an-" All the words and excuses that were about to tumble out of Will's mouth were stopped by Nico.

"It had my name on it" Nico says, a slight smirk appearing when Will chokes on his words. "Something like 'I am tired of your gooey-eyes, go talk to Nico'? Why is my name is the same sentence as 'Gooey-eyes'?" Nico takes a step forward and Will stumbles back, flustered.

"Stop that" Will frowns, straightening and looking down at Nico.

"I'm not doing anything. What was the note about?" Nico replies, feigning innocence. Nico has a look in his eye the Will couldn't quite place, but he knew it is somewhere between gloating and amusement. Which confuses Will to the point where he just stares at Nico.   
"I think you broke him Nico" Ellen appears beside Will, waving a hand in front of his face and getting little reaction. "Come on Romeo, time to go" Ellen steers Will away from the son of Hades, swiping the note from Wills pocket and tossing it to Nico.   
"He'll thank me later"

Will did not thank Ellen. After arriving back in his cabin, Will mumbles about Nico looking cute when he's amused before reaching for the note in his pocket. Or, so Will finds out, the note that was in his pocket.   
"Ellen, what have you done"   
"Gave him a push is all"   
"You didn't"  
"I did" Ellen smirks and Will dramatically falls to his bed.  
"I'm not leaving this cabin ever again" He announces and Ellen looks over him, shrugging.  
"I'll see you at the campfire then" She smiles, before slipping outside to cause more trouble. Ellen is right though, Will never misses the campfire.

A small knock on his cabins door makes Will stand up from his bed. He had skipped dinner to hide from the son of Hades, and was waiting for the sun to set low enough to start the campfire.

Will quickly opens the door, but freezes when faced with Nico.

"Hey Nico, uh, what are you doing here?" Will's eyes dart around outside, wondering if Ellen was behind this.

"Lou Ellen said you wanted to talk... she lied didn't she" Nico stood for a second, working though his own thoughts, before looking back at Will. Fishing in his hoodie for a moment, Nico reveals the severely scrunched up paper and tosses it to the other boy.

"I haven't read any more of it, if you have something to say I want it to come from you." Will breathes a sigh of relief.

"I, ah, it's just that I... ke.. you.. so.. the note.." Will murmurs his way through the sentence, looking anywhere but at Nico.

"Will." Nico crosses his arms, catching his eyes. To Will's surprise, it is Nico who looks down with a red tinge across his cheeks. He looks back up quickly, determination filling his eyes. "I like you."

"You.. Like me?" Nico steps forward.

"Stay still" Nico mutters, standing on his tiptoes and pressing a small kiss to Will's cheek. "Let's go, the campfire's starting" Nico looks away, pulling Will out of the room by his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2016), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
